A New Club Story Original Hosts And New Faces
by TheRachael via Satellite
Summary: This is a story filled with new characters.. from YOU. The form is inside along with some information that may or may not excite you.
1. Character Skeleton

**Alright, so I'm getting ready to write my first story. Thing is, I would love to add some original characters from you guys. They can be guys or girls. They won't be hosts or hostesses, but they will be connected to the main character in some way. They will also appear in each chapter regularly and accordingly. So, really.**

**((Oh. And I got the idea of using readers' original characters from forgotten-sakura who is currently writing a Host Club story as well. So you should check her story out too. x] ))**

* * *

So, what I want you to do is pm me this form completed and filled out::

Name/Nickname::

Year::

Gender::

Ethnicity::

Appearance ((eye color, hair color, hair style, skin tone, height, and anything else that is essential to your character's appearance))::

Parents and their jobs::

Personality::

Small Bio::

Hobbies::

Likes::

Dislikes::

What they hope to be when they grow up::

**Now here's something else I want to add. Depending on if I like your character more than my own original, I may make them the main character. "Woo!" right? So send me some pms and let's get this party started!**

**If you have any questions about anything at all, don't be afraid to ask. :)**

**~TheRachael via Satellite**


	2. Some help

**I know I just posted something, but I just wanted to help you guys by posting MY personal original character. So here she is::**

Name/Nickname:: Kiaru Tsukasa/ Kitsu

Year:: 2nd year

Gender:: Female

Ethnicity:: Japanese

Appearance ((eye color, hair color, hair style, skin tone, height, and anything else that is essential to your character's appearance)):: Pure blue eyes. Long brown wavy hair that falls to the middle of her back with side bangs. Pale skin, but with a peach tint to it. 5 feet, 2 inches. Has a small beauty mark/mole on her left cheek.

Parents and their jobs:: Both of her parents, Rei Tsukasa and Kana Tsukasa, are fashion designers.

Personality:: Kind. Nice. Caring. Honest. Loyal. Sarcastic. Oblivious. Dense. Picky. Somewhat Shy.

Small Bio:: With both parents constantly working on their next fashion show, Kiaru has learned to keep herself entertained. She taught herself how to play piano and how to mix colors. She is really self-taught in nearly every way. Her pet cat is the only thing that has taught her anything- patience.

Hobbies:: Anything music related. She loves to sing, but is shy so she won't do it alone. She loves to play her piano. And she loves to draw and paint.

Likes:: Sweets, the color green, music, art, theatre, fashion shows, books, concerts, oranges, chicken, ramen, and smiles.

Dislikes:: Bitter things, red meats, fish, frowns, crying, reality shows.

What they hope to be when they grow up:: A famous pianist.

* * *

**So, like I said.. pm me your characters. And if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. I know if I have any questions about your characters, I will definitely ask you ((such as if you want your character to develop a crush on another certain character)).**

**Oh. And I will be updating as much as I possibly can to keep you guys informed. Also, I don't think I put this in my last entry, but I will be choosing 2 to 5 characters.**

**I can't wait to get your characters. :D**

**~TheRachael via Satellite**


	3. Where's the Males?

**Alright, so here's the thing.**

There are a couple of people who are interested. BUT! A couple won't cut it. Nah, I'm kidding. I just need some more varieties of characters. So far there are 4 girl profiles that I have received. Notice they're girls. **I want some guys in this too.** Please. Guys make stories more interesting believe it or not.

So please, keep the profiles coming- both girls **AND **guys. :D

And if you have anything to ask me or any kind of suggestion, please pm me. Don't be shy. I promise I don't bite.

**Again, keep the profiles coming. And I'll try to update you all on anything new as much as I possibly can.**

**Thank you guys!**

**~TheRachael via Satellite  
**


	4. No More People, Please

Hey guys. It's me. I have some news for all of you**. I will no longer be accepting character profiles for the time being. **I've been swamped with things at home and such, so I haven't been able to review all of the profiles that were sent to me. ^^;; Sorry you guys. I AM currently working on that though.

So, if you would be so kind as to hold out on the profiles for a while- that'd be much appreciated.

All of the characters that were submitted will be reviewed and put much thought into which ones will be picked. And I mean a LOT of thought.

_((You can still pm me if you have any kind of questions or comments. That's always open.))_

**So thank you everyone for your submissions. I hope to be updating you all soon on which ones have made it into my fic. :)**

**~TheRachael via Satellite**


	5. ATTENTION:: UPDATE!

**Hi everyone. It's me again. Thank you for all of your characters that were sent in to me. I think I have a little idea of which ones to pick, but that's more than what I had before. ^^;;**

So far I have two definite characters:

**Osamu Saotome submitted by Musical Sunrise**

and

**Ayaka Fududa submitted by OhMyGoshsickels**

So congratulations to Osamu Saotome and Ayaka Fududa for making it in. :D

I really love those characters. x]

**Now, I have to finish figuring out which ones will make it through and which ones to give the boot. I hope to be updating you all soon on who else has made it.**

~TheRachael via Satellite


	6. Some News

**Howdy. It's me.. again. ((Really.. who else is it going to be? xD))**

So.. I am caught up on reading all of the profiles sent to me. And there are 13 more characters to choose from. However.. Call me crazy, but since I'm caught up** I will allow whoever else wants to, to send me their character's profile.**  
Yes.. I am completely and thoroughly crazy. I need some more interesting girls and guys. More.. variety. ^^;;

So, if you're interested.. go to chapter one and get the character skeleton.

**Also, add a part on there stating what your relationship with my character, Kiaru ((whose profile is in chapter two)), would be.** Friend, Enemy, Acquaintance.. You get the point right?

And people that have already sent me there profiles, can you do that too? Please please please PLEASE do **NOT** send me your entire profile again. D:

**Alright. So.. I believe that's it. ^-^ Thank you, you guys. Sorry I'm such a pain. ^^;  
I should have more characters updated soon.**

**~TheRachael via Satellite**


	7. An Update With Some News

**Howdy dowdy. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been busy and I haven't been able to pick any other characters, with the exception of today.**

So you already know 2 of the characters that I have chosen, BUT! I have some news and two more names to add to the list. First, the names. They were** submitted by AkashaCullen26**.

**Taro and Juuri Hakatsu** ((brother and sister)).

So! The list as is:

**Osamu Saotome **

**Ayaka Fududa **

**Taro Hakatsu **

**Juuri Hakatsu **

**Kiaru Tsukasa**

Sweet. I feel so accomplished. And I think the two new kids on the block are definitely helping me get started too. :D So that's good news as well.

Also! Before I forget, I've decided **I'm not going to neglect the other characters** that I didn't pick. They'll appear in the story, but only as minor characters- I guess you could say they'll be making **guest appearances**. Of course, that is up to the creators of those characters.

So! Congratulations guys. :D

I AM currently working on it right now. I'm very close to being done with the first chapter. Okay? Patience is a virtue. xP Ha ha! Oh, and thank you everyone who's taken interest in this. You guys are awesome. :D

_~TheRachael via Satellite_


End file.
